¿por que me gusta tanto hellsing?
by andersonforever
Summary: tonterías sin sentido que escribí sobre hellsing
1. Chapter 1

1: llamaste a tu perro baskerville

2: crees que en la segunda guerra mundial en verdad participaron Walter y alucard nunca los tomaron en cuenta

3: Te gustaría que las iglesias fueran como lo son la sección 13? Pues _a mi si jamás faltaría a misa xD_

4: Crees que hellsing existe? _Bueno después de todo es una organización secreta a poco tal vez exista _

_5: _Crees que el iscariote exista?_ Del vaticano puedo esperarme cualquier cosa asta a la sección 13 _

6: Quieres violarte a alucard?

_Si eres hombre GAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!_

_Si eres mujer te deseo suerte ya que esta como final boss esta integra y sub jefe seras para llegar a alucard_

_7:_ Tienes un profesor bajito, gordo que siempre anda de blanco y de cabello rubio?

8: _yo si cuando llego a mi curso pensé que era montana ahora no le quito los ojos de enzima tal vez planea atacar con un ejército de vampiros_

9: Pensaste que heinkel era hombre? _Pues yo si cuando vi el ova crei que era un hombre _

_10:_ en todos los juegos que tienes de lucha donde se pueden crear personajes creaste a alucard o Anderson…_yo los cree a los dos en soul calibur , mortal kombat armaggedon y smackdow vs raw 2011_

_11:….error…error….por favor insertar ideas aquí _

_12_: tienes a alguien que odias y le dices judas priest

_13:_ Tienes una amiga que se llama victoria?

_14: _cuando ves una película de guerra dices el discurso de montana

_15: _tehiciste unas replicas de la jackall y la casull 454

16: discutes con tu profesor de historia diciendo que el plan nazi era crear un ejército de vampiros…._ya tengo pruebas suficientes esta vez no me ganara como siempre_

17: tienes pruebas concretas de que Iscariote existe

18: creas una lista de tonterías sobre hellsing para saber si a alguien le gustara…_lo que hago cuando estoy aburrido _

_19_: discutes con tus compañeros y compañeras de salón afirmando que Edward no es un vampiro sino una luciérnaga…...

20: asesinas a alguien por insultar a alucard diciendo que Edward es mejor que el …_alguien me ayuda a esconder el cuerpo le pagare bien _


	2. Chapter 2

21: aprendiste alemán solo para poder cantar la canción que canta rip van winkel

22: te compraste un paraguas para andar debajo del sol como rip

23: cuando ase frio y te prendes tu gabardina que te tapa la boca intentaste poner tu mejor cara de hans

24: cuando vas a misa (_si es que van_)te imaginas al cura que en un momento a otro sacara dos bayonetas y reira como un demente

_25: _cuando estas asiendo mucho ruido en clase y el profesor te pregunta por qué estás aquí y tu le contestas _– porque puedo estar en todos lados y a la ves en ningún lado por eso estoy aquí _

_26: _cuando ves una rata y tu gato esta parado junto a ti tu le gritas –ATACA MISIFUS BUSCA Y DESTRUYE BUSCA Y DESTRUYE ¡!

_27: _si eres un chico y gustas de una chica dile mignonette asi la alagaras con el mejor asentó francés

_28: cuando visitas a tu abuela y le dices: esta tan hermosa como ase 50 años , no , ahora es verdaderamente hermosa _

_29:_cuando vuelves de un viaje a tu casa y no sales de la cama en todo el dia argumentando : _es que dormir sobre mi tierra natal es lo mejor para renovar energias _

_30: _cuando estas por pelear le dices a tu contringante:_ solo un humano puede vencer a un monstruo _

_31_: cuando estás en tu cocina tomas dos cuchillos afirmando que_ eres el mensajero del castigo divino sobre la tierra_

_32: _cuando caesenfermo/a miras para el techo levantas una mano y dices : _escucho voces….voces de niños…_

_33: _cuando el profesor termina de dar la clase pones los pies sobre la mesa y aplaudes diciendo: good good very good

34: cuando te despides de alguien dices: _seguiré aquí hasta que los pecados de mi pasado me alcancen y consuman mi futuro _

35:llamarte a ti mismo shinigami

36: ver a tu novia/o y decirle:_ eh vuelto condesa/conde_

_37:_ cuando ves un cura/monja/seminaristas acercarte y pedirles fuego

38: negarte a comer las comidas o sopas que no te gustan afirmando: _que si como esto perderé parte de mi humanidad _

_39: _cuando estas jugando al futbol y van perdiendo para animar a tu equipo dices esto: somos_ perros de guerra valientemente peleando por un imposible, no para quejarnos, llorar y gritar como niñitas asustadas y ser muertos como gusanos _

_40: _cuando terminas de rezar gritas "amén" tratando de imitar la vos de Anderson


	3. Chapter 3

**hola aqui un poco mas de mi listado de 100 cosas que me gustan de hellsing gracias por su apoyo con este listado sigan dejando sus ideas ya que enserio esto es dificil gracias por su atencion **

* * *

41: tienes un gato y se llama schrodinger

42: Tienes pruebas constantes de que Iscariote existe asi que estas ahorrando para un pasaporte directo a roma para ir al vaticano y buscarlos?

43: Planeas ir a Brasil a buscar el hotel en donde se alojaron alucard,seras y pip? _Yo si total Brasil me queda cerca además aprovecho y me quedo para el mundial _

44: planeas crear un fic donde todos los personajes van a la escuela y al terminar dicho fic crearas una secuela con sus hijos (_les doy un spoiler de lo que haré al terminar mi fic "hellsing high cronicles" si alguien esta interesado en ayudarme solo díganme….PD:quería poner esto aquí como para rellenar lugar ya que es algo difícil hacer esta lista )_

_45:_hay un evento importante de la realeza de Inglaterra miras atentamente en busca de integra

46: miraste con atención el nombramiento del nuevo papa para ver si encontrabas a enrico o por lo menos a makube

47: a quien mas aparte de a mi le llegaron al corazón las sabias palabras que hans nos dedico en todas sus apariciones en el manga y ova

48: jugar un juego de guerra y que tu equipo se llame "ultimo batallón"

49: tienes una replica exacta del halconnen

50: siempre que terminas de decir algo dices willis

51: cantas siempre la canción que canta rip (_si alguien sabe el nombre me lo podría decir )_

52: en tus contraseñas pones la oración de hechizos de restricción

53: si vas al vaticano te paseas por ahí con un cosplayer de Anderson/heinkel/maxwell/yumiko-yumie

54: con el ilo que sobro del cumpleaños de tus hermanos (o tuyo ) te lo atas a los dedos y haces como si fueran los ilos de Walter

55: cuando haces un informe de un personaje famoso pones a Anderson y/o alucard

56: cuando vas al museo pasas por la galería de arte ves un pasillo largo te pones a caminar al mejor estilo de Anderson en el ova 3

57: a tu grupo de colegio le pones" los gansos salvajes"

58: dejaste de soñar con un beso bajo la lluvia y ahora sueñas con uno bajo la sangre

59: tratas de lanzar las cartas como lo hace tubalcain alhambra

60: en clase de ciencias cuando disecaban una rana trataste de poner a prueba tus conocimientos y querer vampirizarla


	4. Chapter 4

61:Si usas anteojos, deseas que estos brillen como hacen los de anderson

62:cuando ves a una oficial de la policía Verte tentado a decir: "Hey, Police girl"

63:Te preguntas cuánto medirán Anderson y Alucard _(Los dos son inmensos, joder!)_

64:Te gustaría ver una escena donde Integra golpeara a Alucard en la cabeza _(no sé porque, pero a mi si xD)_

65:gustaría ver una escena donde Anderson se aburriera de las idioteces de Maxwell y le lanzara una bayoneta _(directamente, como como en el manga, o que le diera un puñetazo, yo qué sé xD)_

_66:_No tenías ni idea de la teoría de Schrödinger, hasta que viste al gato de Millennium

67:Juras que con tus anteojos te ves igual que Integra o Anderson en la oscuridad xD

69:Comienzas a creer que el libro de Stocker puede no deberse solo a la ficción.

70:no te diste cuenta que falta el "68" asta haber leido eso xD

71: te compraste un traje blanco y te pusiste a pasear por la calle caminando como luke valentine

72:en ese momento paso un camio que te salpico llenandote de lodo y te diste cuenta que no era bueno caminar con un traje blanco por la calle luego de haber llovido

73:contrataste un maquillista ,estilista y sastre para hacer un gran cosplay de alucard o anderson

74:te imaginas a todos los de hellsing en una serie de competencias en una isla? (proximamente un fic)

75:cuando juegas un videojuego con una pistola al dar el disparo final a tu enemigo te paras como rip

76:te lanzaste desde la mesa de tu cocina para tratar de caer como hans , como era muy pequeña lo intentaste desde la litera de tu cuarto cuando saltaste te golpeaste la cabeza y para rematar caíste peor que trapo viejo al piso

77:pues bueno ya me quedo sin ideas asi que para la proxima quisiera que dejaran sus ideas , tonterias, cualquier cosa con respecto a hellsing

78:te gustaria entrar a hellsing?(_no se ustedes pero para mi seria un sueño echo realidad poder conocer en persona a anderson xD)_

_79_:Ante la pregunta inevitable que te hacen: ¿Dónde estabas? Responder:Estuve en todos lados, y a la vez en ninguno

80:

Antes de un exámen oral o alguna prueba complicada, pararse de frente y recitar: Estoy aquí como yo mismo(a), como "Blablabla"… (lo aré en mis examen del cole :S)

**bueno la parte final de este cap de mis burradas sobre hellsing xD espero y les aya gustado espero que me manden sus ideas ya que solo quedara el proximo nada mas y bueno vere que hago antes que nada quisieras hacerles una consulta ...les apetece hace una seccion de preguntas a los personajes de hellsing ? si dicen que si dejenme sus preguntas en los reviews**


End file.
